Harry Pirate
by rpgaff2
Summary: Harry was saved by Calypso, who took him back in time to be raised by who else? Pirates! So how will Harry turn out? Rated ARRGGHHH for Piracy. Note, not actually rated R Rated T for bad puns.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Pirate

Lily gently placed the necklace on her child, his one-year-old emerald green eyes looking at her with a mixture of childhood innocence and curiosity. The necklace had a odd silver coin on it., but not the sickle that the wizarding world was so familiar with. It gleamed in the dim light of the nursery, and seemed to exude a certain power. There were odd, faced seals on both sides, and a whole punched in the top, making it perfect for the corded necklace she placed on Harry. As she was placing it, she sang a tune under her breath, making a plea to the sea goddess who gave her the coin, a plea to protect her child from the evil he was going to face.

"Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

Since her family used to be sea traders, at least her older family was, they had always been told about the great adventures on the sea. Many stories told of magic, but none in her family really believed that until Lily found out she was a witch. After she learned that, she began researching all that she could about those old tales. One such that she found true led to a discovery that changed her view of the entire world. She had met with the sea goddess Calypso. She remembered the day well.

_Flashback_

It had been a cold day in March when she stood shivering by the icy waters of the great lake. She had just preformed a ritual that was supposed to summon powerful magical creatures to your aid, but using her knowledge of ancient runes, charms, and arthimacy, was able to change it enough to try to call for a higher power. She wasn't really expecting it to work, and therefore was startled when hundreds of crabs crawled out of the lake and start to form a person. A woman specifically. She was even more shocked when the woman, who was now fully formed, stared at her for a full minute before saying, "Well? What did cha wan' me fer hun?"

Lily shook her head after a moment, trying to clear her head of the shock that had fogged her mind. Right, she had just somehow summoned a goddess. Put that on the list of "Successful projects Lily has been working on to show up all the stuck up pureblood wizards and brag to James about." Also on that list was finding a shorter title. Focus!

"Umm," she started, stuttering a little. I mean, she was talking to a real life goddess so she was understandably shaken. "Your name is Calypso, correct?" She asked, figuring to get that out of the way first. The woman's eyes lit up, apparently that had been the right thing to ask.

"Aye, tha' be one o' me many names darling, bu' I be lettin' ye call me by it." Lily nodded. Then tried to think of what to say. Struggling to think of what to ask a goddess, she just gave up and told her the truth.

"To be honest Calypso, I don't really have a need at the moment. I grew up on tales about the sea, and since you featured in many of them, I wanted to see if you were really real." Calypso's smile grew. The child grew up with tales about her? How pleasant. As was her name too, Lily. A flower that grew in the water.

"Well dearie, as ye can see, I be perfectly real." She twirled slightly, like a model, emphasizing her point. "But ye di' ca' 'pon a goddess, an' while I wa' mildly upset abou' that, being drawn away so fa' from me home, I suppose I can forgive ye. In fact, maybe I can be of some assistance to ye." She appeared deep in thought for a moment, her eyes clouding over, looking like the sky of a storm. She shook herself, and nodded. Reaching into a pocket in her dress, she pulled out a small silver coin and flicked it over to Lily. "You best keep tha' wit' you Lily. And remember, give it to the one whom needs it and when the moment comes, invoke my prayer, I shall aid the child." And with that, she gave a wicked grin and the crabs came out from her and went back into the lake.

* * *

_End Flashback_

Lily had woken up the next morning, wondering if it had all been a dream, but found the silver coin in one of her pockets. She had pondered the words Calypso had said, but only really understood them when Dumbledore told her and James the prophecy. Now, she was fulfilling the task Calypso had given her. When Voldemort came in, she had acted like nothing was wrong, so he wouldn't suspect anything, but was chanting the prayer under her breath as the banter continued.

"... Never say we die."

A green flash lit the Nursery, and Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead.

Voldemort turned to the now orphaned baby Potter in his crib, barely sparing the coin around his neck a glance, other than to shift his aim from the chest to the forehead. He didn't notice the slight blue that seemed to be in Harry's eyes, invading the green but not mixing with it, forming blue sparkles that shone in the right light. As Voldemort uttered the usually fatal words, a blue light shone between the wand and Harry, causing the green to flash back and strike Voldemort, scattering his soul while destroying his body.

Soon afterwards, a woman showed up in the nursery, looking down at baby Harry. She looked sad, but resigned. As she picked him up, she looked lovingly into his eyes, perfect examples of the sea themselves, and said softly. "Young'un, you would not be treated right anywhere here, at least, no place I can place ye at." She was deep in thought for a moment before she gave a sharp nod. "I'll send ye to a few people I can trust. It may be odd for you to come back when yer time comes, but ye'll be safe and happy til then." She gathered a few things from the house, and then vanished, baby Harry sleeping peacefully in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is what happens when I am tired, read a bunch of awesome HP POTC fanfiction, and got po'ed because none of the authors have completed them or have sequels. So I am making one myself. I know I am in the middle of a bunch of stuff, so this might not be updated for quite some time, but the same goes for everything else. Tesla is my main story for now, followed by either this or the Flamels, then Mind over Magic. **

** Also, when reviewing, (if you are) let me know who you want Harry to stay with and where. This will be post AWE but not necessarily the same ending. I am going to say that Calypso has the power to travel back to where she first got her powers again, and Harry will go to Hogwarts (at cannon time) when he is 11. But in the meantime, anything can happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

POTCHP2

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter sucks. I don't know why, but I can't seem to write this well. Maybe its the whole time thing. Also, as to who Harry will be raised by, I hope you liked my solution. Also, I updated this one first because it got alot of reviews, more than I was expecting. Don't worry, Tesla will come soon. I am not one of those who will only wait for reviews to update, but this one clearly has more demand than the others (aside from Tesla), so here you go! Also, btw, I have a poll, b/c I am wondering who I should pair Harry with. (He will be going to Hogwarts (future Hogwarts) when he is 11)**

While Will and Elizabeth were "celebrating" in their own way, the crew of the Black Pearl set sail for Tortuga. When they landed, most of the crew took off in the direction of one of the many taverns, but the two captains, Jack and Barbossa, stayed aboard the Pearl for a moment. At first, they were arguing about where to go. Jack had shown Barbossa the location on the map specifying the fountain of youth, and wanted to go there, which Barbossa had agreed to, but they were having trouble with the dual captain-ship. However, they heard a creaking noise on the deck and stopped arguing. Nobody should be above decks at this time, what with all the crews out celebrating and the guards staying below. Both looked at each other, and drew their swords as the steps stepped down the stairs and drew closer to the captains cabin. They jumped out of their seats when the door opened, but re-sheathed them when they saw who entered.

"Tia dalma!" Jack said, smiling, as he stepped forward, his arms extended for a hug, but his head reeling when she slapped him. It flew to the side, and he worked his jaw a bit before saying, "Not sure I deserved that." She smiled at him when he turned to face her and said, "Course ya did Jack, ye jus' don' know wha' ye di' yet." Jack grimaced, but Barbossa looked intrigued.

"Yet, Calypso?" He asked, curious as to why, A, she was here, B, she was back in her human form after trying to escape it for so long, and C, how she knew what Jack would do. Although, even he could guess that somewhere along the line the pirate would undoubtedly do something to deserve it. You didn't need to be a goddess to know that.

Calypso eyed him warily before answering. "Aye Barbossa, yet. I come bearing a... gift... from the future." It was at this point both pirates noticed the small bundle in her arms. However, they were both understandably wary, one never knew why the goddess gave you a gift. She raised one arm and started unwrapping the bundle. Both pirates leaned in to get a better look, but were startled when they saw a baby's sleeping face.

Jack was the first to speak. "Well, Tia darling, I don't rightly see how a child can be a gift, per say." Although Barbarossa was reluctant to disagree with the goddess, especially as the last time he had seen her she wasn't too fond of him, he was of the same mind as Jack. A child was no good on a ship, not to mention the dangers that they usually got into. Calypso was just smiling though.

"Allow me t' 'xplain shall I boys?" They both nodded, and retook their seats as Calypso sat down, shifting the child slightly so it was more comfortable. She looked up, and looked into each of their eyes. "In da future, de seas are no' nearly as dangerous as dey used ta be. Man has made ships de size o' some o de islands you have been on." Both Jack and Barbarossa looked surprised at this. They had assumed letting the sea goddess regain her rule would mean sailing was more dangerous than ever. Apparently, their descendents had solved that problem.

Calypso resumed talking and they tried to pay more attention. "Dat was not even de worst for me. Man has corrupted, polluted, the world. Not just de nature, but man themselves be changin for de worst. Dis boy," she gently raised Harry slightly to emphasize her point, "be de crux to changin dat future world."

"But," she continued, "De poor child's parents have been murdered by an evil, cruel man, who den tried to murder de child himself! De mother, she an' I had met, years before, an' she invoked de ancient prayer wit my protection, thus de child was saved. However, I know so few of de humans in de future, I brought him to those I knew when I was last human myself. De humans I know I can trust. So I am going to leave the child to be raised by you."

Jack's eyebrows shot somewhere above his scarf. "Us dearie? You surely can't mean to leave an infant in the care of us two unsavory, mangy, *sniff* unhygenic pirates, can you?"Barbarossa looked equally apprehensive, but Calypso just laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

"O course not Jack Sparrow!" ("captain, Captain!") said Calypso (and Jack) when she had finally calmed down. T'would be torture to leave a child on a ship Captained by the two of ya! No, de child will be raised from it's current age by Elizabeth Turner and Anamaria, until he turns 7. From that age on, he is to choose where he wants to go, within this time. However, there are some important things to consider for de child." She gave both Captains a glare, to which they nodded back readily, smiles plastered on their faces, but looking more like grimaces. "Good. First off, de both o' you 're gunna be wit de boy a lot. Seein as Will be de new Davy Jones, you two are gonna be de boy's fathers. Sometin you have ta share, jus like the captaincy o' dis ship. Secondly, I am assumin dat you two believe in the arcane arts, what some call, magik?"

They both stared at her incredulously. It was Barbarossa who coughed and decided to break the silience. "My dear Calypso, we have been cursed to eternal damnation by Cortez's gold, met the late Davy Jones and his Flying Dutchman and her crew, seen the kraken, been to and got back from Davy Jones locker, met the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, know the current Pirate King, freed an ocean goddess, and were just contemplating going after the fountain of youth. I must say, I am shocked you actually had to ask."

To her credit, Calypso did blush slightly. "My pardons, I'd forgotten how much you had been through. However, dis magic is like no other. The child may not control it well at first, and eventually may control it well enough to cause you some trouble." Jack and Barbarossa said nothing, doubting that a child could do much. "Once the child first display's his magic somebody needs to throw this," she withdrew a crab shell from her pocket, "Into the sea. Until that time," she attached it to the necklace he wore, "It stays there. Once you activate it, I will be summoned, and I will start to train him in magic." Now both captains gulped at that idea, a goddess teaching a mortal magic. A mortal who would be a child in their care!

"Now den, I think dat it be time I be goin. Until ye meet Elizabeth again, I tink dat Anamaria still be somewhere here on Tortuga. Ye can place de babe wit her while on o ye goes and explains all dis to Elizabeth. And if one o ye tries to make off with de boat, jus' remember, de ocean is always watching." With that, she gave the child to Barbarossa, and started heading out, only stopping by the door when Jack called out, "I think you have neglected to tell us the proper way to identify the little scallywagon."

Calypso stopped, a small smile gracing her features, unseen by the two men behind her. "De boy's name be Harry James Potter, but I daresay, he might want to change that." And with that she left, leaving both Captains scratching their heads at what to do next. Jack realized that one of them was going to have to stay at Tortuga to watch Harry and explain to Anamaria, but before he could call sailing on HIS ship to get Elizabeth, Calypso stuck her head in the door. "O, an one last thing, when it comes to sailin de Pearl, take turns, Barbarossa starting by going to find Elizabeth, so Jack, ye got Harry." Jack merely muttered something under his breath while Barbarossa handed him the infant. Barbarossa's eyebrow's raised when he heard Jack mutter something about old crab hag sea wenches, and gave a small cough and nod in Calypso's direction, who merely tilted her head and smiled, saying, "Told ye you would deserve it yet," And left again.


End file.
